


Spreading The Healing

by Storylover10



Series: We'll be okay [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: Ben and Evie get to work on bringing more VKs over from the Isle





	Spreading The Healing

Ben looks up from his stack of papers when his door opens. Evie bounces in with a large bag and an even larger binder, The binder thumped when she put it on his desk. Then she walked over to his bathroom counter with a mirror the length of the wall, leaving the door open so she could still talk with him.

“I wanted to start as soon as possible.” She told him, pulling things out of her bag. There were containers, tubes, and brushes that Ben assumed were some form of makeup. 

He gets up to stand in the doorway watching as Evie starts putting powder on her face. He smiles while she talks as she does her makeup, knowing that the only other people who have seen her do this before where her mother and Mal. 

“So I made a trip to the Royal Library and I was able to find a list of all the kids from the Isle. Almost like your census, but not as organized.” She finished one eye and starts on the other. “I grouped them and put dates for when they should come over. We can't bring them over all at once, as much as we'd love to. We just don't have the manpower for that. 

I think two months is a good interval for one group to get a routine before bring over others. I also think it should be ten kids at a time, then for each group we’ll each have two to take under wing.”

“Sounds like you've got it all figured out.” Ben walks the rest of the way into the bathroom to kiss the side of her head before going back to the binder on her desk.

“Mostly.” He heard her say. “The only thing that doesn't work out is that Uma’s crew, including her, Harry, and Gil, is fifteen people.”

Ben hummed as he flipped through her papers. “That's okay. I think we can handle a bigger group or two.” 

“Only if you're sure.” She finally walks back in the room to sit in Ben’s chair.

“Of course I'm sure.” He smiles at her again, sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

“I was hoping you'd say that. They're going to be the second group to come over, they'll be here in a few weeks. All the ones that want to come over anyway. The first batch is smaller, easier to handle, and they're coming over as soon as we can get them here.”

“We can get them here in a few days.” Ben says in answer. “Who's Diego?” He asks, going over the names.

“Carlos’ cousin. He's actually that talked our Puppy to go to school here. He almost didn't because of how scared he is of his mom. Diego was a brother to Carlos before we ever met them.” Evie got a wistful look on her face as she thought about it.

“Then let’s get to work, we've got some kids to help.”

  
  
  


 

They worked for hours for the next three days putting together a plan, writing out invitations, and setting up where they were all going to stay. Once everything was ready and they received answers from everyone, the five friends were standing at the front gates of the school. Doug, Lonnie, and Jane had also joined them along with Fairy Godmother. (Having learned that it was better to not have the whole school there to greet the newcomers.)

They were talking and joking amongst themselves when the car pulled up, the same car that the Rotten Four had arrived in. They all went silent while the driver opened the door. 

The first one to exit was Dizzy, bouncing all the way over to Evie and Doug.

“Evie! Oh my gosh! Can you believe we're really in Auradon!” She tittered on excitedly, Evie and Doug listening intently.

Three people filed out right after, the VKs knowing them from the Bad Apples back on the Isle. They moved to talk with Mal and Jay while the last person climbed out of the car. He heard his name being shouted as he stretched after the long ride.

“DIEGO!” 

A large smile broke across Diego's face. “CARLOS!” He yelled catching his cousin when the younger jumped on him. He spun Carlos around then held him tight when he was back on his feet.

“I missed you.” Carlos mumbled into Diego’s chest. 

“I missed you too, kiddo.” 

Carlos was trying not to cry while Evie barely noticed the fat tears rolling down her cheeks, smuching her makeup. Jay threw an arm around Mal’ shoulders , she leaned into him, taking hold of Ben’s hand and squeezed tight.

“You planned this, didn't you?”

“I was all Evie, I just helped make it happen.” He answered her. “I didn't even know he had family other than his mother.”

“And she's not really family anyway.” Jay cut in. The girls hummed in agreement.

“Come on guys!” Mal called over to the boys still clinging to each other. “We should finish the tour before dinner!”

 

 

 

All of the teens started walking, (Fairy Godmother having left after she did a rundown of the rules) Ben and Evie falling to the back.

“You did good.” She told him, linking their arms.

“It's a start, but we've got a long way to go.”

“It is a start, but it's a  _ good  _ start. Now we just have to brace ourselves for the pirates in a few weeks. They're going to be much more rough.”

“Nothing we can't handle.” He told her, looking at his friends, old and new. Laughing while they shoved each other, pointing out different parts of the school.

Doug had Dizzy on his back to keep her away from the rough housing. Carlos was keeping close Diego as they talked to Lonnie and Jane, telling stories of thing they got up to as kids. Jay and Mal were talking with the rest of the band. Jay still keeping a close eye on Carlos as Mal glances at her boyfriend and sister as often as she can.

Yeah they still have a long, long way to go, but this was the best start that Ben could have ever hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you guys thought! And you can always find me hanging out on tumblr @Storylover1


End file.
